


I should go

by CamelotLady



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotLady/pseuds/CamelotLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He comes to visit her every night and just lay beside her, seeking the comfort he needs and craves. This night everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I should go

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is losely based on the song "I should go" by Levi Kreis, hence the title. If you haven't heard it please do, you won't regret it not even for a moment.
> 
> Also this my first smut (sorta really) fic ever so please oh please be kind, okey? and don't forget to review
> 
> FIC REPOSTED.

This is common to her now, seeing as how he disturbed her nights and days. She tried to ignore the anticipation of his arrival, but she was only human and he was attractive and mysterious, just her type. _Except_ , she thought, _he was supposed to be the enemy and her mission was to hate him and despise him, not wait for him to come to her bed._

She remembered his initial bedroom visit when she was tempted to scream for help.  She was living with her comrades, and they would attack at the slightest alarm.  Something inside her paused when he glimpsed his face; he didn't _look_ like the maniac she knew. He looked more like a lost child, a cursed soul, and not the crazy psycho demi-god that had destroyed half of her home city. He lay gingerly beside her on her bed, the pebbled metal of his leather suit chilled her skin, and she flinched for a moment, unable to absorb the intimacy and surprised beyond words. His arms came to wrap around her waist, drawing her closer toward his body. She shivered involuntarily, but he silenced her with a calming kiss on her neck. The slow, steady pace of his breathing told her he had fallen asleep.  Perhaps he just sought comfort, and he had for whatever reason found it in her. She should have cast him out but the way his body molded against hers soothed her. Gradually, she had fallen asleep with the comfort of his body next to her.  
  
Each night he replicated the situation; she would wait for him to arrive, and they would fall asleep side by side.  It was strange but she felt her heart at peace.  
  
But today was different. She waited with quiet intensity for hours. She hated to admit to herself that the anticipation of seeing him was killing her.   He never materialized. The sun dipped lower to nest in the horizon, noises from the streets swelled, and Loki still hadn't shown up. What she would admit to anyone, truth be told, was that this hadn't been the greatest night.  Their routine made everything more complicated that she had initially intended.  
  


She closed her eyes, breathing harshly as a sudden melancholy overtook her. Then, something piqued her senses, making her snap her head up.  A noise emanating from the far corner of the room.  Movement.

"Loki?" She spoke up, voice cracking.   A figure rose from the shadows.  The man in question stepped toward her, slowly, and immediately she noticed there was something different in his demeanor. "Are you alright?"

She stood from the bed and made her way towards him as he was standing just a few feet away from her abandoned bed. What she saw shocked her more than his presence there: he had a big, dark bruise on his right cheek and a nasty slash on his forehead. She understood his strange actions now, why he hadn't showed up late at night, he was hurt.

"What happened?" She asked him, slight fingers reaching for his wounds, but he jerked back immediately.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled, looking tired as ever, "I shouldn't have come. I apologize."  He moved to leave, and she wondered from where exactly he had come. She reached out for his hand, grasping him before he could walk further.

"Don't leave; talk to me. Who did this to you?" Natasha implored.

"No one..." he trailed off.

"What do you mean no one? Loki, you're hurt. Tell me who hurt you."

"I deserve it... I deserve the punishment," he intoned softly. His head hung chestward in shame.  She had never felt such anguish for him as she did now. He was hurting not only outside but internally as well. "I should go..." he said finally.

She hated pleading, she hated to beg someone for anything, but she relinquished this when someone was in pain, as he was. He needed the comfort she could provide, even if it was a tiny relief.  She wanted him to stay with her.

"Don't. Stay here, with me?" she asked him, gripping his hand tightly. He made no motions of letting go, instead moving closer to her, with their bodies so close she could feel the cold radiating from him.

"Would you help me?" He whispered, looking directly into her eyes. She saw sadness, desperation, grief, and pain and it broke her heart. "Help me forget...please." 

"I will..." She answered, taking his wrist by the pulse and leading him back to her warm bed.

They lay facing one another, neither of them speaking. She watched, stared at the injuries on his face and barely traced them with her fingertips in a lame attempt to soothe the pain. His eyes closed at her touch, as he embraced the feeling of her hand on his face, feeling the warmth mounting between them. He wanted _more_. He wanted to feel her, to love her, but this was him.  He feared she would expel him, and her politeness and kindness would end the minute he betrayed his true intentions. 

She scrutinized him, the way his eyes closed at the touch of her hand, at how he leaned in softly. Her eyes focused on his thin lips, and she wondered how would it feel to have them caress her own, his tongue slipping into battle with hers, both licking, biting and sucking whatever skin they could find.  She wanted to feel him in his entirety.  He never hesitated.  He had never had second thoughts about anything he ever wanted and right now he wanted her.

His next move made her heart pound hard inside her chest. Closing the distance between them, his lips came to rest softly upon her own in was a brief and tentative kiss.  He immediately drew back, searching her starry face for a reaction, but none surfaced.  He moved forward again, this time with no hesitation, only passion. He laid her back on the mattress, half covering her.  Her hand hooked around the smooth skin of his neck, pulling him infinitely closer.  His hands skirted over her body, sensing and delighting in the heat radiating from it at his mere touch.  He found the hem of her shirt and his hand dipped underneath it, threading strong fingers sinuously up the path of her exposed skin. She moaned against his mouth, her hips automatically reared up, catching his need against her tightly.

He pulled her shirt off with a hungry breath and lingered above her momentarily.  His own heart galloped faster at the sight of her exposed before him.  His hands, once again, explored her curves, caressing breaths straight from her lips while his mouth moved ravenously to catch them.  She moaned again, loudly, and tried to remove his clothes, but it was difficult given her trembling hands.

"I’ll do it," he spoke, detaching his lips from hers .

"I want to," she barked, giggling for a minute at how he shrugged her hand off his broad chest.

"Loki."

"Let me," he unzipped his suit, throwing it away quickly. He revealed himself at last, and she took the opportunity to run her hands across his pronounced collar and chest. Her fingers stopped at the scars adorning it, _battle scars_ she thinks, but in the way he watches her, she knows they’re not.

“Did they…?” she whispers, his finger comes upon her lips to halt her words.

“Please, don’t.”

“Okay…I’m sorry.”

His mouth envelops hers once more, and she knows it is more than just a kiss of passion and desire--it is a kiss to forget the punishment that was causing him such grief. She kissed him back, trying hard to convey in one singular kiss her care and wish to wipe the sorrow from his eyes.

His hands focused, once more, on her body, on her exposed skin. They wound along the sides of her breasts, his thumbs barely touching her peaked nipples.  She trembled at the sensation.  His hot mouth approached her chest, making a trail with his tongue across the valley of her breasts and she felt him pause in front of them. She arched her body, clinging to the man, and moaned with abandon when his tongue made contact with her nipple, drawing it playfully into his mouth. She felt she was going to lose control of her body any moment now.

And then, just when she thought she couldn’t stand more, his hand drew slowly across her belly, seeking the waistband of her pajama pants, fiddling with it for what it seemed to be an eternity. She braced herself with expectation, and his hand roved slowly into her underwear to fuse with her wetness.  Her breath caught dangerously in her throat and her hips struck upwards again, encouraging him to get a move on, the anticipation of him touching her was driving her mad.    
He slid a finger inside her, little by little, and, with smoldering eyes and gaping mouth, watched her back arch at the feeling of him inside her. She held onto the bed sheets for support, even just lying there made her legs go weak.  The constant perusal of his finger turned her breathing erratic and ratcheted the heat consuming her belly

“Loki please…” she whimpered.   He positioned his face so it was just in front of hers, their lips barely grazing.

“What?” he whispered innocently, sucking her lower lips like they were candy. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you inside me,” She begged with sudden control.

“Your wish is my command, my lady.”

He peeled off his own pants, having been sweltering in the heat of them. It was then that she noticed she was the only one nearly naked, and that he had only been too preoccupied to please her. She did the same, discarding her own pants and panties, desperate to feel him inside her. His body rolled atop her, supporting his weight with one hand, reluctant to crush her with his body.  His length came into full, blistering touch with her entrance, and she caught her breath at how perfect he felt inside her.  She released the sheets she was holding tight and let her hands work over the sinews of his bare back.

All of his body felt cold upon hers, but it didn’t bother her in the slightest. The coldness of his body in contrast with the heat radiating from hers felt beyond heavenly. He started at a slow pace, finding their rhythm quickly, her legs wrapped around his waist forcing him to pull deep into her. He groaned, resting his head on her shoulder and breathing heavily into her delicate neck.  

“God Loki…faster,” she urged into his ear.

“But I’m going to hurt you.”

“No, you won’t…please, just faster,” She spoke firmly once more. “Faster.”

He followed orders. His paced amplified, entreating her nails to scratch stinging bites into his back as he moved, burying himself in her.  The fire in her belly flamed up and the icy cold of his breath that struck her shoulder told her he was indeed losing himself in her.  A shiver ran deliciously down her spine, beads of sweat fell down her forehead and the shuddering valley of her breast. She lost herself into him, breathing heavily as the climax overtook her body from the core. They arched in sync towards one another to feel the tremors of his last thrust into her for a unanimous release.  
He slowed his movements, coming into a halt, trying in earnest to control his own erratic breathing.  She caressed his reddened back, tracing small circles into it, but then he pulled out of her, and she felt the emptiness and the coldness within a second.

He covered her small body with the bed sheets, enclosing his arms around her waist, pulling her near him.  The searing coldness of his chest on her back made her quake, but she relaxed when he dropped a kiss into her shoulder and neck.

“Did I make you forget?” she asked, whispering softly.  He just dropped another kiss into her shoulder, and hid his head in the crook of her neck.

“Possibly, maybe, I am not entirely sure,” he murmured, his curious tongue leaving her neck to slowly lave her earlobe.  “I think we are going to have to try again…”

“Really?” she turned around, her body nestled into his. He grinned mischievously.

“I’m kidding,” he whispered with laughter in his voice, but she was sure he had been one hundred percent serious about it. “I mean not really, but not now.” He stood.

“So does this mean you’re coming back?”

“Do you want me to?”  

“Do you want to?”

He pulled her up from the bed to lay her head on his chest as her arms wound around his waist. They stood there bundled in silence, holding each other’s bodies while he caressed her back drawing circles over and over again, as she had done for him.  She never thought Loki was a man who appreciated a cuddle, and yet he was now holding her in such a sweet, tender way.  The simple gesture warmed her heart.

“I think you are the only one who can soothe my heart and make me forget all that is haunting me,” he spoke softly seriously.  His profile was outline in the dark by the moon.

“You can come back as many times as you want to,” she answered him, wrapping her arms impossibly tight around him, dropping an eager kiss on his chest.  “I’ll always be here for you, always.”

Her eyes drifted closed slowly, tiredness overtaking her body as he laid them back down gently.  She didn’t hear Loki whispering his gratitude, nor the way he watched the rise and fall of her chest, his own eyes drifting closed a few minutes later with the strong sense that he finally belonged.

THE END!


End file.
